


DUN! DUN!

by Adm_Hawthorne



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Rizzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adm_Hawthorne/pseuds/Adm_Hawthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane settles in to watch her favorite show. Maura lovingly mocks her just a touch. Very short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DUN! DUN!

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren't mine. They belong to TNT, Warner Brothers, Tess Gerritsen, and other assorted entities of importance. I gain nothing from writing these stories but the fun of doing it. Please don't sue me.
> 
> Did a few drabbles last night from some prompts. Wrote them in a google doc. A few people watched me as I wrote the, so, if you see typos, blame them. THERE WAS TOO MUCH PRESSURE! ;-)
> 
> Prompt: One character is fangirling over a show and wonders what it'd be like to meet/work with/interact with whomever they're fangirling over.

"In the criminal justice system," Jane spoke along with the voiceover blaring from Maura's TV, "Sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City," she grinned, settling into the sofa with a beer in one hand and remote in the other, "the dedicated detectives who investigate these…"

"Jane," Maura interrupted, rolling her eyes, "must you…"

"Shh!" The detective held a hand up. "You'll ruin the best part." She turned back to the screen just in time to pick back up with the narration, "of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories. DUN DUN!" She smirked, turned to waggle her eyes at the other woman. "See? Best part, and you were going to make me miss it!"

"What? Maura sighed, leaning back into the cushions and resigning herself to yet another episode of SVU, "The dun dun?"

"Yeah! It's great. Man, I wish we had something like that. You know, some kind of theme song or theme sound or whatever, and, whenever people heard it, they'd be all, 'Shit, BPD homicide is coming!' It'd be awesome." The brunette's smirk turned into a wide grin.

"Right up until the moment your theme 'whatever' gave your position away," the doctor countered. "Jane, we've seen this one at least a half dozen times."

"But it's the one where Benson talks to that girl on the phone forever and the finds her. How can you not like this one?" There was no doubt about the whining coming from the lithe woman holding the beer. Clearly, she wasn't going to give up watching her show without a fight. "How can you not appreciate Olivia Benson? She's a badass!"

"Oh, I appreciated Detective Benson very much," Maura replied, making sure to lace her words with a touch of innuendo just to set the other woman off. "However, I happened to know the real McCoy, and that's much more compelling."

"You know what would be cool?" Jane plopped her beer on the coffee table and turned to face the older woman. "It'd be awesome if she was a real cop and we could work together. Wouldn't that be…"

"Impossible? Yes." Maura rolled her eyes. "I know you know they're not real people, but sometimes, Jane, you worry me." She shrugged. "As I've told you before, if you really wanted to meet Mariska Hargitay, I could make a few arrangements. My family's charity and the Joyful Heart Foundation hold annual banquets. All you'd have to do is come to one, and I would introduce you to her. I'm sure she'd love to meet you. She mentioned you last year. She said she read about the incident with Marino."

"It's not the same, Maura," Jane weakly protested. "She's not Benson. She just plays Benson. I mean, I know they're not… it's just that… there's not good way for me to explain this where I don't sound nuts."

"No, probably not," the honey haired brunette agreed as she pushed up from the sofa. "I'm going to bed. Once you're finished fantasizing about Detective Benson or Alex Cabot or both, you can come join me."

"Both?" Jane raised an eyebrow. "Both? At the same time?" She winced, shaking her head. "No, way too much work."

"And here I thought you'd broadened your horizons since you decided to start openingly dating me," Maura replied with a chuckle. "I'll see you in about an hour."

"K," Jane absently replied, eyes turning back to the screen. "Enjoy your trashy romance novel."

"You have your pornagraphy…" Maura trailed off, not bothering to finish the sentence as she walked to her bedroom with the sound of Detective Benson following behind her.


End file.
